Relays are commonly used in vehicles to control a variety of functions where high current devices are controlled by a switching relay that receives a low current signal. Typically, and traditionally, relays were controlled by simply on/off voltage settings and did not operate in response to condition based sensors or other criteria that together required a particular relay function. Typical relays lacked any deterministic control based on vehicle conditions, sensors, or other factors requiring more than binary inputs. Feedback systems are also not present in traditional relay systems that lack processor control.